


Trigger Game

by Ivansher



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: D机关/佐久间, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 就算是魔王，也有无法完全掌控的猎物。
Relationships: D-Agency/Sakuma (Joker Game)





	Trigger Game

**Author's Note:**

> *D机关全员&佐久间（平行CP），部分含架空

_波多野  
  
“对了波多野，这只猫……是你养的？”  
“怎么可能。”  
“这样啊，经常在这儿看到它。”  
  
应该是为了波多野才来的吧。波多野和猫的组合吗？意外地没有违和感。可对方好像懒得多看它一眼。  
见他还是不感兴趣，佐久间试着蹲下来，向那只猫伸出手。  
  
眼看着跟了自己半天的野猫往佐久间手心里蹭，波多野心里莫名其妙像被爪子挠了一下。他皱起眉头，一言不发地把那只猫抱走。  
“波多野……？你果然还是在意它的吧。”  
见佐久间笑得一脸了然，波多野不由得心头火大。  
这个迟钝的家伙。  
  


_田崎  
  
“田崎？你还在教室里？”  
回过神来，田崎发现佐久间的视线正停在自己手上。无意识玩起了手里的纽扣。  
等等，这个纽扣是——  
  
“怎么了？老师那边另外布置了工作吗？”田崎不动声色收起手里的东西。  
“哦，没有，”佐久间反应过来，“我以为你已经走了……待会儿你还会去那家店打工吗？“  
“是的。今天也一起去吗？”田崎站起来收拾书包。  
“嗯，我要给它带点东西。”佐久间自然而然地等在一旁。  
  
去宠物店的路上，佐久间提起朋友寄养的哈士奇的近况。  
“多亏你上次的建议，已经精神多了。”佐久间由衷道，“毕竟我不太会照顾动物。”  
“能用心对待它们就是最好的。”田崎微笑，“我觉得佐久间的话一定能做好。”  
面对田崎一贯的温柔，佐久间略显窘迫，“但是最近总觉得有些粗心大意了，像是在学校落了东西，衬衫少了纽扣什么的……”  
  
田崎像往常一样安静地听对方叙述。那颗纽扣正贴在离心脏最近的地方。  
  


_实井  
  
今天也没有来吗。  
每周的这两天，他都会来坐上一段时间。看起来一点也不像特别爱读书的人，却保持了近一年的习惯。  
对书的偏好意外地和自己相似。某次还书时，自己手边恰好摊着同一本，他便问起有什么相关推荐。自那以后，两人不时有几句话程度的交流。  
也不知什么时候习惯的。  
  
“不好意思，我借的这本是不是过期了？”  
略带沙哑的嗓音让实井一愣，只见对方戴着口罩，神色匆忙。  
“没关系，期限还没到。要还书吗？”  
“是的……咳咳！”佐久间连忙把头侧到一边。  
  
“……最近还是少出点门吧。”  
“……什么？”  
“不来图书馆也可以，还是在家休息比较好吧。”  
佐久间出乎意料而略微呆滞的表情，让实井不自觉露出笑意。  
“那……谢谢你的关心？”佐久间一边观察实井的反应，小心翼翼地回答。  
是自己发现得太晚了。  
  
“等身体恢复好了再来吧。”实井想了想，还是决定说：“每次能看到你来，我会很开心。”  
是我听错了吗？佐久间不由这么想。但他很快反应过来，声音略微提高：  
“我也是。”  
  
  
_神永  
  
“先往这里迈步，然后转圈——”  
“先这样然后……啊，抱歉！”  
  
神永示意一脸歉疚的佐久间不必在意。实际上，他的心情意外不错。  
原本以为教一只菜鸟跳舞会相当无聊。对方一脸头疼的样子，动作却专注得一丝不苟。比想象中稍微灵活一点嘛。不过，更有趣的不是这个。  
  
“需要女伴的话，有体型比我更合适的人吧。怎么来找我了？”  
“是吗？”佐久间顿了顿，“只是觉得找神永比较好，别的倒没想太多。”  
真是一本正经的表情。神永心里暗笑。  
“神永才是，不但跳女步还总是被我踩到，真是给你添麻烦了。”佐久间认真地提议，“结束之后还是和优雅的女士跳舞转换下心情吧。”  
看来真的一点也没意识到啊。  
  
“你是说和女人跳更有趣吗？”神永突然转变力道，两人便换了个姿势。身高优势不复存在，佐久间意识到自己的处境，呼吸一窒。  
很好，总算有点反应了。神永露出满意的微笑：  
“那可说不定。”  


  
_福本  
  
福本回到厨房，发现已经有人在了。  
“啊，福本你回来了。”佐久间从一堆材料里抬头，“我借用了一下厨房，会不会不方便？”  
“不会。”福本扫了一眼料理台，“我走之前做的那道菜？”  
“嗯，后来一直想做，今天刚好有空。”说着突然想起来，“上次忘了说，味道真的很美味。所以想自己试试。”  
  
在这里待了有一段时间吧。福本沉默了会儿，决定不上前帮忙。“有什么要问的吗？”  
“啊，说起来也是，还没问过你。”他不好意思地笑了笑，“但是如果自己能做出来会更开心吧……毕竟印象这么深刻。当然，手艺肯定比不了。不过可以请你试吃一下吗？”  
“好。”福本点头，“那我在外面等你。”  
  
“……怎么样？”佐久间有点紧张。  
“和我的不一样。”福本顿了顿，又补充道，“很好吃。”  
他有点意外。别人或许更喜欢自己做的，但他更喜欢眼前的料理。  
“真的吗？”佐久间也尝了一口。“比想象中好一点，但是这样不算学会了吧？”  
“没关系。”福本认真地回答，“我觉得很好。”  
  
从未尝过的味道。也是另一种陌生的感受。  
  
  
_小田切  
  
不可以死。  
飞崎中尉坚守这一信条，直到战败退伍。  
  
“……小田切？”  
听到有人用时隔多年陌生的名字叫自己，他转过身，摘下帽子。  
“好久不见，佐久间先生。”  
  
他曾经不喜欢见到佐久间。  
“要是我死了，就能抬头挺胸和昔日的同学见面。”  
小田切始终无法理解，为什么要为这种微不足道的事情牺牲。在戈登的宅邸里，他脸上挂着冷笑，心底是似曾相识的悲哀。佐久间是一个彻头彻尾的军人，生命不属于他自己——这个和D机关截然相反的年轻军官，只会阻碍他内心的平静。  
后来他才明白，自己既不是真正的军人，也成不了毫无牵挂的怪物。  
  
小田切和其他人不太一样。  
没有确切的证据，纯粹出于直觉。他猜想过对方是否出身军队，但猜想终归是猜想，佐久间甚至没和他多说过几句话。  
后来听说有人从D机关脱离，被派往前线。和随时准备牺牲的自己不同，军队不是他应有的归宿。但既然做出了选择，也许他和自己一样，有无论如何都无法抛弃的东西吧。  
佐久间希望他能活下来。  
  
“是啊。”佐久间心想，我的愿望成真了。  
他是飞崎弘行，又或者是小田切，这时也不那么重要了。  
“请叫我……吧，佐久间先生。”  
  


_甘利

“所以，你还没跟他说明白？”  
听出友人话里的促狭，甘利无奈地耸肩。  
“没那么轻松啊……”  
  
上一部主演电影刚刚上映，甘利就推掉一堆宣传活动，跑去欧洲郊区度假。几乎与世隔绝的森林湖泊边上，他遇到一位来写生的日本青年，身上拥有让人不自觉被吸引的纯粹。对方没认出甘利是谁，只为结识了一个朋友而高兴。  
原本只是一个微不足道的小插曲。直到回国后不知第几次邮件往来，甘利才觉得情况有点不对劲。相隔近半个地球，对方甚至不知道自己的身份，这简直有点匪夷所思。不过，甘利向来了解自己想要的是什么。  
  
“这次不太一样。”甘利端起杯子喝了一口，转头看向窗外。  
“要么放弃，要么赌上一切。”  
  
某天甘利收到的邮件里附上了照片，一幅森林湖泊风景画。佐久间询问能否把这幅画寄给他作为礼物。  
甘利犹豫片刻，发去一条私人的收信地址。  
  
过了些时日他终于等到一个包裹。哼着歌拆到一半，他的手突然停住了——里面是一幅肖像画，人物是他再熟悉不过的，最近出演的一个角色。上面还有一张纸条：  
“抱歉，没告诉你我提前回国了。在影院里见识了厉害的演技，我很喜欢这个角色。”  
甘利一时不知道该说什么。他取出另一幅画，霎时屏住了呼吸。  
上面是他永远不会忘掉的森林湖景，却比照片上多了一个人。不是他扮演的任何角色，只有他们相遇那天，轻松卸下所有负担的自己。  
他盯着那副画看了好一会儿，终于无奈地笑起来。  
  
没想到被你抢先了啊。  


  
_三好  
  
“佐久间前辈，这是你的份。”说完这句，三好头也不回地离开。  
佐久间被塞了一只包装简单的盒子，呆在原地。  
今天好像是情人节没错。不过一般不是女生送巧克力吗？  
  
刚入学时，三好就创下了收到女生巧克力数量的记录。因为学生组织的工作而与这名后辈产生交集，也不过是数月以前的事。中间遭受的种种捉弄暂且不提，自己的确被帮了不少忙，更是打从心底佩服他过人的才华。  
不过这是义理巧克力吧……送给许多人的那种。可一想到是那个人送的，佐久间就不由多了一份心思。  
……应该没被发现吧？  
  
做完值日后的空教室里，佐久间拿出那盒巧克力，犹豫片刻，还是忍不住打开。里面躺着数颗形状不一的巧克力，分不清是商品还是手工制品。  
  
“佐久间前辈？”  
“三好？！”佐久间吓了一跳，忘了收起桌上的东西。转眼间那个人已经凑到跟前，从盒子里挑出一颗。  
“难道说，前辈不喜欢巧克力吗？一颗都没动过呢。”  
后辈调侃的目光令佐久间无处躲藏。“不是，那个，我原来打算带回家再……”  
嘴里被塞进了什么东西。  
  
“前辈如果不喜欢的话，我可是会很伤心的。”三好微眯起眼睛，细长的手指探进唇齿间，“因为我只做过这一份本命巧克力——”  
说不出的甜，还有无法言喻的苦味。巧克力都是这个味道吗？佐久间无法思考，只好抓住那只手。  
三好的笑意更深了。他用沾着糖浆的指尖，轻戳佐久间的舌头。  
“好吃吗？”  
  
佐久间没法回答。那根手指搅得他大脑一塌糊涂，只弄得清一些关键的、一直以来困扰着他的东西。  
他决定让对方也尝一尝。

  
  
_结城  
  
“听说你选了那个魔王的课？真有胆量。”  
“什么魔王？”佐久间莫名其妙。  
  
听说了结城教授的外号，顺带一些听起来就不现实的校园传说。佐久间对此不以为然，他报考这所学校就是为了这位最权威的教授。  
……回想起上第一堂课前的自己，佐久间还是会忍不住叹气。稀奇古怪的课堂规则，永远猜不到的课后作业，还有超高难度的复杂测验，也不知道自己是怎么坚持下来的。  
但他并不后悔。  
  
“教授。”佐久间递上自己的报告。  
结城没有翻开文件，而是问他的学生：  
“你调查过了？”  
无需说明，佐久间也知道对方的意思。  
“是的。”他挺直了脊背。  
魔王并不是结城教授。  
  
不甘心教授受到的不公正待遇，佐久间试图揭发真相，却发现事件和曾经派给自己的任务有关。凭借细微的线索，他终于弄清了事实——结城根本不算是受害者。  
魔王。真名无从得知、介于黑白之间的幕后利益掌控者。  
经过结城的指导，佐久间已经学会用从未有过的方式思考。但即便有所察觉，也不及揭开秘密时的震惊。曾经的无比尊敬和憧憬之情，如今化为复杂与苦涩。  
  
“要来当我的学生吗？”  
“什么？”佐久间愕然，他知道这代表了什么，但是……  
“为什么是你？”对面传来低沉的声音，“你已经证明了自己的能力。还是说，你从未想过？”  
魔王张开他漆黑的羽翼，被那道目光捕捉到后便再难以逃脱。原来早就被一步步引诱至此，只是自己浑然未觉。  
  
但是，并不只是这样。  
“我同意加入。”佐久间一字一句地回答，“这是我自己的意愿。不是因为认同您的做法，而是有必须要做的事。”  
他神情平静，脊背依旧挺得笔直。  
  
“我知道了。”结城微微颔首，“记住你今天说的话。”  
就算是魔王，也有无法完全掌控的猎物。


End file.
